


Life is Good

by booksareme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Leon's POV, a day in the life, hints of Merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksareme/pseuds/booksareme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lives and Merlin is Court Sorcerer.</p>
<p>It's just a tiny little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the bbcmerlinfest 2014 on tumblr!

Life is good.

Arthur is alive. Merlin is Court Sorcerer. Gwen and Lancelot finally got together. And Merlin and Arthur spend their days having eye sex and practicing “poetry” and generally just being an annoying, ahem, adorable couple.

The knights don’t have much to do now that Albion is united so we get to have fun while we practice. Gwaine always has a joke to crack us up, Lancelot never shuts up about Gwen, and Percival is as strong as ever.

Sometimes, I miss the days when we went out on missions to secure the safety of Camelot and Arthur but this time of peace is relaxing. We knights still train and practice, ready for any danger, yet now we do it the knowledge that the Knights of Camelot will not be truly needed for many years to come. And that’s alright.


End file.
